


Kaleidoscope

by PhoenixGFawkes



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Character Study, Drama, F/M, Fanmix, Female-Centric, Gen, Graphics, Introspection, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGFawkes/pseuds/PhoenixGFawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Raven's changing nature and sense of self in twelve songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaleidoscope

**Just A Little Girl (Amy Studt)**  
 _You say I’m just a little girl, just a little girl  
How can I compare? What do I know?  
What have I got to share?  
But there’s nothing in this world, nothing in this world  
That could hold me down, can’t you hear me?  
Don’t you understand  
That I wanna be myself, wanna be the girl,  
Wanna be the one that you can rely on  
How I wish that you could see all there is of me  
How I long to hear that you take me  
For who I am_

  
**Reflection (Christina Aguilera)**   
_Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection  
Someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?_   


  


  
**I Wanna Be Free (Panic! At The Disco)**   
_I wanna be free, I wanna be loved  
I wanna be more than you're thinking of  
Everything seems to be estranged when you’re alone..._   


  
_One day I'll stop keeping track  
And give myself time to react  
One day... one day..._   


**Bitch (Meredith Brooks)**  
 _Just when you think, you got me figured out  
The season's already changing  
I think it's cool, you do what you do  
And don't try to save me_

  


  


**I Feel Pretty/Unpretty (Dianna Agron &Lea Michele)**  
 _Never insecure until I met you  
Now I'm being stupid  
I used to be so cute to me  
Just a little bit skinny  
Why do I look to all these things  
To keep you happy  
Maybe I’ll get rid of you  
And then I'll get back to me _  


  


_My outsides look cool  
My insides are blue  
Everytime I think I'm through  
It's because of you  
I've tried different ways  
But it's all the same  
At the end of the day  
I have myself to blame  
Keep on trippin'_  


  


_You can buy your hair if it won't grow  
You can fix your nose if he says so  
You can buy all the make-up that M.A.C. can make  
But if you can't look inside you  
Find out who am I to  
Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty_  


  


  


**Your Disguise (James Greenspun)**  
 _Alone in your mind, waiting for the sun to shine  
Alone in your mind, waiting for the sign that its time  
To break free from the words that hold you down  
To escape from the feeling you are lost and can’t be found_  


  


_Don’t hide your face, you cannot erase  
The pain that stays in your eyes  
Lay down your guard, show them who you are  
Behind your disguise_  


**I’m Not That Girl (Idina Menzel)**  
 _Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Gold hair with a gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And Heaven knows  
I'm not that girl_

  


  


**King Of Anything (Sara Bareilles)**  
 _You sound so innocent  
All full of good intent  
Swear you know best  
But you expect me to  
Jump up onboard with you  
Ride off into your delusional sunset_  


  


_I'm not the one who's lost  
With no direction, oh  
But you'll never see  
You're so busy making masks  
With my name on it in all caps  
You've got the talking down  
Just not the listening_  


  


_Who cares if you disagree? You are not me  
Who made you king of anything?  
So you dare tell me who to be  
Who died and made you king of anything?  
All my life I've tried  
To make everybody happy while I just hurt and hide  
Waiting for someone to tell me it's my turn  
To decide_  


  


**What If (Emilie Autumn)**  
 _And what if I'm a snowstorm burning  
What if I'm a world unturning  
What if I'm an ocean, far too shallow, much too deep  
What if I'm the kindest demon  
Something you may not believe in  
What if I'm a siren singing gentlemen to sleep _

_I know you've got it figured out  
Tell me what I am all about  
And I just might learn a thing or two  
Hundred about you, maybe about you  
I'm the end of your telescope  
I don't change just to suit your vision  
'Cause I am bound by a fraying rope  
Around my hands, tied around my hands _

_And you close your eyes when I say I'm breaking free  
And put your hands over both your ears  
Because you cannot stand to believe I'm not  
The perfect girl you thought  
Well what have I got to lose_

  


  


**One Girl Revolution (Superchick)**  
 _Some people see the revolution but most only see the girl  
I can lose my hard earned freedom if my fear defines my world  
I declare my independence from the critics and their stones  
I can find my revolution I can learn to stand alone..._  


  


_I'll be everything that I want to be  
I am confidence in insecurity  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world..._  


**Fucking Perfect (P!nk)**   
_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than fucking perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me_

_You're so mean when you talk  
About yourself. You were wrong.  
Change the voices in your head  
Make them like you instead._

  
**Defying Gravity (Idina Menzel)**  
 _I'm through accepting limits  
’cause someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try, I'll never know  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost  
Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost  
I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down_  


  


  
[Kaleidoscope - Download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/a13cwvey9ve3vuc/Kaleidoscope_-_A_Raven_Darkh%C3%B6lme_Fanmix.rar)  



End file.
